


Tender

by capitainpistol



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark try spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> For the dceu_kinkmeme prompt: _Surprised to say I was actually into the het romance in this movie. It was cute. I just want something… weird and wholesome. Like they’re extremely vanilla but feel like they’re doing something extremely transgressive and kinky. :’)_ Not weird, but very vanilla.

What were they even talking about that he threatened sweetly, with laughably fake menace, to smack her right on the butt. He said butt too, his salt of the Earth roots preventing him from any kind of cursing.

She’s over his lap with a little excited yelp. The first spank instant. Light. Doesn’t hurt more than a pinch, but she yelps again in surprise and says his name like a question, giggling excitedly the way she does when they rush for a quickie.

Lois covers her burning red face with her hands as Clark rubs her ass cheeks and squeezes them apart, plump and toned under her jeans. 

He listens to her heartbeat, hears the blood rushing between her legs, to the tender skin of her ass.

This is crazy, she says, and he grins back at her as her hand travels to cover her mouth in embarrassment, as if they’re being watched or graded or simply doing it wrong. 

He pulls her jeans down along with her underwear, the fabric scratching her white bare skin, leaving lines. 

Clark licks his lips, picking up on her rising heartbeat. “Ready for another?” 

Lois looks shyly over her shoulder and perks her ass right up, waiting for the next spank. 

She waits and waits, while he squeezes and slides a finger from her asshole to her pussy, teasing her clit and folds, exactly where she liked.

Her heart beat a little harder. Her anticipation filling him with perverse glee.

The next spank is harder. Not by much. Her sensitive skin turns redder, the lines smoothing out to the shape of Clark’s hand.

Lois closes her hands on a couch pillow and bites her lip. The slight, hot pain reverberates through her body and makes her ache for a harder spank. Again, she looks to him, and he gently combs her hair behind her ears. 

She couldn’t believe she was about to ask, but he was already caressing the untouched, white cheek, cooler than the other. 

“Harder this time.”


End file.
